millershowfandomcom-20200215-history
Dove Cameron
Chloe Celeste Hosterman '(born January 15, 1996) best known as "Dove Cameron" is an American teen actress and singer. She portrays Liv Rooney and Maddie Rooney in Miller. She is good friends with Joey Braag, Tenzig Norgay Trainor and Rowan Blanchard. She was first introduced in Season 1. She is also friends with Laura Marano and Ross Lynch and is dating Ryan McCartman. Trivia * Dove is a Capricorn *Her favorite season is Autumn. *She loves coffee. *Her favorite Disneyland ride is Space Mountain. *Her favorite song is "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. *She lent her voice to Shake It Up, in the song: Future Sounds Like Us. *She was born in Seattle, Washington. *At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. *When she was fourteen, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. *She has a "Who I Am" segment, making hers the fourth to air on Disney Channel (after Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell and Laura Marano). *She loves to sew. *She is going to be on a episode of Disney's ''Win, Lose or Draw along with her co-star, Joey Bragg. *She has an older sister named Claire Hosterman who is seven years older than her. *Her father passed away when she was fifteen. *Dove is dating her co-star Ryan McCartan who plays Diggie on Liv and Maddie. (See Dove and Ryan (relationship) for more information.) *She was bullied when she was in middle school and high school. *She has met Ashley Tisdale and has worked with her on the movie Cloud 9. *She used to love High School Musical. *She wishes that her father was still here to watch her follow her dreams, as he would be so proud of her. *She has had her first Disney Channel movie, Cloud 9. *She kissed Luke Benward in Cloud 9. *Dove in able to memorize her lines because she says she has a semi-photographic memory. *She is 5'2. *She describes her fans, Dovelies, as dedicated, kind, and dovely. *Her fans are called "Dovelies". *She has a semi-photographic memory which helps her to remember her script lines. *Dove says in her free time she likes to cook for the cast. *She brings brownies and her special blueberry cake and apple pie for the cast. *The twins she plays as is her personality split down the middle. *She started acting in local community productions at age 8. *Her parents encouraged her interest in acting while she grew up in Seattle, Washington. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her birth sign is Capricorn. *From about 5th grade to the end of high school she used to be insecure about her crooked teeth and her pale skin. *Her dad was huge on music. He would play the piano and she would sing. *Dove’s birth name is Chloe Hosterman. *Dove has a cat named Fern. *Dove’s best friend is named Veronica. *Dove is a huge fan of the BBC show Doctor Who and slips references into her own show. *Dove’s favorite book is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poetry given to her by her grandfather. *Dove is a fan of the FX show American Horror Story and has dreams to one day star on the show. *Dove cut and dyed her own hair when she was 12, aiming for a Zooey Deschanel look, but ended up with “a German school boy’s look, 70s sort of look”. *In 2014, she is going to be in a movie called 'Barely Lethal'. *In 2015, she is going to be in a movie called 'Descendants' and she will play the daughter of Maleficent, Mal. *She weighs 52kg or 115 punds *She started snowboarding at the age of 7. *Her fan mail address is Abrams Artists Agency L.A. 9200 Sunset Blvd. 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 *She's a Disney Channel star. *Her most common nickname is "Dovey". *She said that her parents named her Dove because they love Picasso and he named his daughter Paloma, and that means "dove" in Spanish.Dove Cameron interview with JJJ! **However, it is unknown why she said this as her parents named her Chloe, not Dove. *She has been to the UK and France before. *Her most embrassing moment while shooting ''Cloud 9 '' was she could not keep her snowboarding goggles out of her eyes. *Her parents are Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. *She didn't know that her single 'Count Me In' was released as no one told her about it. *She chose "Dove" as her stage name because her father used to call her that. *Her middle name is Celeste. *Her father passed away, just a few years before she started acting Gallery ''To view the '''Dove Cameron gallery click here'' Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Browse Category:Cast Category:Females